


Some Things Stay Sweet Forever

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Childbirth, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Miscarriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Overwatch Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, References to the Mountain Goats, Shimada Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Pregnancy, Twins, they're all trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Jesse McCree never thought he'd have children. Certainly, he never thought he'd have six. Life never goes the way you plan it, huh?Or, a story about Jesse and Hanzo's children, and the people they honored through their names.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Jesse McCree, Echo & Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 67





	1. Daitan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male pregnancy fic, but it's male pregnancy with a trans male character. Also, yes, Jesse and Hanzo are both trans, don't ask me how they make a baby, it's the future, damnit.
> 
> Gabriel Reyes is Jesse's adoptive/surrogate father, they are not biologically related.

Jesse McCree never thought he’d be a father. But laying in that hospital bed, holding his newborn son in his arms, it seemed like it was always meant to be. The process of conception and pregnancy had been… complicated for him and Hanzo, but he wouldn’t trade this— these first precious moments with his firstborn child, for anything else in the world. 

Quitting smoking had probably been the hardest part of all of it for him. He had been smoking since he was a teenager, and nicotine had a chokehold grip on him. It took many months, but through a combination of therapy, nicotine patches, and the sheer motivational power of potential parenthood got him through it. It helped that at the same time, Hanzo was going through the process of getting sober. Even though it wasn’t medically necessary, he wanted to be the best possible version of himself for their child.

Jesse’s water had broken in the middle of the night, two weeks before he was due. It was a complete shock to him and Hanzo, and did nothing to help the anxiety that had been palpable in their household for the entire third trimester. Hanzo drove the whole way to the hospital with only one hand on the wheel, the other holding his husband’s hand as he called everyone who needed to be there.

Jack and Gabe arrived so quickly that Jesse was almost certain that several traffic laws were broken on the way there. Gabe had been there for Jesse since the beginning, and at times he seemed more excited for the baby on the way than the actual fathers-to-be. Genji arrived not long after; it seemed that he had actually driven the speed limit. He gave his brother a tight hug, perhaps trying to pull all the anxiety from his brother’s mind.

Other friends and family arrived in the morning to deliver gifts and words of support, expecting the birth to have already happened, but even as their child decided to arrive early, he was taking his sweet time in actually getting there. Nearly a full day had passed before the contractions began to quicken and Daitan Shimada-McCree was brought into the world. He was healthy, if small, and his dads couldn’t be prouder.

The name had been decided on some time back, but the middle name was kept a secret. The hardened, battle-scarred veteran cried— an event so rare in its occurrence that it might be termed a miracle— when he learned the middle name of his new grandson: Gabriel.


	2. Akiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo's second child.

Given that both Jesse and Hanzo had grown up in families with multiple children, it was almost guaranteed that the two of them would have at least two children, if not more. Daitan was two-and-a-half when they began seriously considering and planning for another addition to their family. They wanted the kids to be far enough apart in age that they wouldn’t have to deal with two infants at the same time, which would lessen the stress that they would face as new parents. There would still be considerable stress, of course, but that shouldn’t be a dealbreaker for a new parent.

Jesse knew that he and Hanzo didn’t exactly have the best parental role models growing up, but nothing had prepared him for the little things that came with being a parent. Daitan needed a lot of attention, and he cried all the time. Jesse knew that babies cried, but there was something different about it when it was his own child. He would do absolutely anything to stop that sound, not because it annoyed him, but because the sound buried itself into his very soul and demanded that he do anything to fix it. Usually, it was fairly easy to fix— Daitan was hungry, or tired, or needed his diaper changed— but sometimes, after all those things were done, he’d just keep crying. It made Jesse worry, but not as much as it made Hanzo worry. He’d look through dozens of parenting books and websites for any scrap of collective wisdom that pointed to the cause of Daitan’s crying. Sometimes it’d just stop as abruptly and uneventfully as it had begun. It kept him and Hanzo up at night.

Conception was easier the second time around, but pregnancy was still difficult. Jesse had a harder time playing with Daitan, and he eventually couldn’t even pick him up and carry him because his baby bump got in the way. Hanzo, of course, picked up a lot of the slack caused by the pregnancy, but there were two others who also helped.

Given the fact that Jesse had been estranged from his biological family since he was a teenager, Ashe had been the closest thing he’d had to a sister. When they were younger, they were nearly inseparable, and even though they’d had their differences over the years, they’d made it through them with a bond that was stronger than ever. When he and Hanzo were absolutely exhausted, all he had to do was give Ashe a call and she’d show up to take care of Daitan so they could get some much-needed rest.

Angela was also a godsend. Jesse and Hanzo were the types to overreact when it came to anything unusual that Daitan did, so it was comforting to be able to ask Angela and have her say “Yes, babies are supposed to do that.” (which was the case almost every time) instead of troubling their pediatrician or relying on the Internet for answers. When she wasn’t serving as a wealth of medical advice, she absolutely doted on Daitan and was certainly in the running for his favorite aunt.

So, when their daughter was born, it only made sense to honor those two women in her name: Akiko Angela Ashe Shimada-McCree.


	3. Akira & Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo third (and fourth!) child.

Jesse thought that his family would feel complete with two children. But it didn’t. He felt like something was missing. He didn’t say anything about it, though, since he didn’t know if Hanzo felt the same. Daitan was six and Akiko was almost three when the topic came up, but not from Jesse. Hanzo said that he wanted another child, and Jesse agreed. However, when they went in for Jesse’s first ultrasound, there was a slight complication.

Jesse was pregnant with twins.

That was certainly something he and Hanzo weren’t expecting, but they took in in stride the best they could. The fact that it was his third pregnancy, and he was expecting twins, meant that Jesse was taken out of commission sooner than he expected. Daitan tried his best to help, but given that he was a six-year-old, there wasn’t a ton he could do. 

Jack and Gabriel, though— the men he classed as his fathers though they weren’t related by blood— they helped him a lot. They’d take care of Daitan and Akiko when Hanzo and Jesse had to go to his obstetrics appointments, but the thing he was most appreciative of was their cooking. Between Gabe’s tacos and tamales and Jack’s classic Midwestern fare, it was like he was back in the better days of his youth, on one of the rare nights when his parents hadn’t been drinking.

Genji was no chef, but his take on instant ramen was to die for, and Daitan and Akiko never tired of hearing stories from their Uncle Genji, especially when they involved one of their dads. He was very understanding when Daitan drew a pair of eyebrows on his faceplate while he was sleeping, laughing while Hanzo apologized profusely. He and Lúcio had a child of their own, a daughter named Sakura who was a year younger than Daitan. She and Daitan had very different personalities, but they got along very well as playmates. Genji said that he and Lúcio might want to adopt a second child, but they weren’t quite sure about it.

Jesse had known some sets of twins when he was younger, and he always had difficulty telling them apart. Some of the more devious pairs used their appearances to their advantage, playing tricks on kids and adults alike. Their parents could always tell them apart though, and that was immediately the case for Jesse and his sons. 

They were born in the early hours of the morning when the first bit of sunlight shone over the horizon. Akira was born first, the bigger and louder of the two. Hikaru was smaller and cried the least out of not just the twins, but of all four of Jesse’s children. He was far less fussy and ate much better than Akira did, so they eventually grew more similar in size. They were fraternal, rather than identical, twins, but they still looked very similar. Despite that, Jesse could always tell which was his Akira Genji, and which was his Hikaru Jack.


	4. Kaiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo's fifth child.

Even though Jesse knew he was going to have twins, dealing with two infants at the same time was no walk in the park. Mealtime was a nightmare, and if one woke up crying in the middle of the night, the other was bound to follow suit. Still, it was nice to have a baby in the house again, especially as Daitan became a back-talking pre-teen, eager to distinguish himself as independent even as he still needed help with most things. It reminded Jesse of his early Blackwatch days when he first met Fareeha.

When he was younger, Jesse was a bit of a dick. He was a big enough man to admit it. He was surly, rude, and thought he knew everything. Well, if he had known everything, he wouldn’t have gotten caught by Overwatch and taken into custody. After a rather long interrogation— in which he refused to give up any information regarding his Deadlock collaborators— he was given a choice. He could either go to prison for his many, many crimes, or he could join Overwatch’s covert ops organization, Blackwatch, and have his record expunged. He chose the latter. 

The work was good— the work in the field, that is. Jesse did not expect the amount of paperwork he’d have to deal with. His coworkers were also… interesting sorts. There was Gabriel Reyes, of course, his commanding officer and the one who got him out of decades in prison, but there were also the other members of Blackwatch: Genji Shimada, the surly cyborg who barely spoke more than ten words at any given time, Moira O’Deorain, the Irish scientist who gave him the creeps every time he saw her, and others who didn’t stand out much in his memory. 

Outside of Blackwatch, the main people he interacted with were Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch and Reyes’s husband (the latter fact took Jesse an embarrassingly long time to figure out), and Ana Amari, his second-in-command and a good friend to both him and Reyes. Ana had a daughter, Fareeha Amari, who lived on-base and sometimes came to work with her. Fareeha was five years younger than Jesse, and, for reasons that Jesse couldn’t understand, looked up to him like he was all the stars in the sky. She looked up to everyone in Overwatch— she wanted to join the organization more than anything else in the world— but she sought out Jesse especially, asking him all sorts of questions and demanding that he teach her how to shoot like he could, much to her mother’s chagrin.

After the fall of Overwatch, Jesse struck out on his own and tried to avoid any contact with anyone who had been associated with the fallen organization. He ran into Fareeha by accident while doing a job in Paris. She had enlisted in the Helix security force, the closest thing she could find to Overwatch. They went out for drinks and promised to stay in touch, which Jesse actually honored.

She was his little sister, and when his second daughter was born, premature and small, her name was Kaiyo Fareeha.


	5. Mayumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo's sixth (and final) child.

Jesse knew that his sixth child would have to be his last. He was getting older and was plagued with all the wonderful medical facts that came with having a large number of pregnancies. Hanzo agreed that six was enough. He didn’t experience any of the physical side effects of having many children, but taking care of five kids was quite difficult.

Kaiyo was three years old when Jesse and Hanzo tried for a sixth child. He got pregnant, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Then, at the beginning of the second trimester, Jesse lost the baby. The two of them were, of course, devastated. They hadn’t told the kids yet, thankfully, but they’d told Jack and Gabriel. He could barely get the words out to say what had happened. Jesse fell into a deep depression that he struggled to get out of. He went to therapy, spent as much time as he could with his kids, but he still was hurting. Was he just not meant to have another kid? Was his family meant to be seven people and no more?

Ana Amari was the closest person he had to a mother, more so even than the woman who gave birth to him. She’d taken him under her wing when he first joined Blackwatch, made sure that he was eating and sleeping, and all the usual things. She wouldn’t hesitate to call him out whenever he did something stupid, and there was always a place for him at the Amari dinner table. His favorite thing she cooked was kushari, a dish made of rice, macaroni pasta, and lentils topped with tomato sauce, chickpeas, and crunchy onions. He was wary to try it at first, but when he did, it quickly became something he loved to eat.

When Jesse told Ana about his miscarriage, Ana told him about her own experiences trying to become a mother. It took her a long time to get pregnant, and she had miscarried several times before she finally had her daughter.

“There were many times where I felt like giving up, but I held onto hope that next time would be the time that things worked out.”

So he and Hanzo held onto hope, and a year later, they tried again.

This time, he didn’t miscarry. The baby was big, bigger than any of his previous children, and Jesse relied on the help of not only his husband but his eldest kids as well. Friends and family regularly came over to take care of the kids for an afternoon, or an evening, or even a weekend if they were particularly generous. Someone who was especially helpful was Jesse’s old friend Echo.

Echo had always had an interest in pregnancy, as an Omnic who was programmed with an insatiable curiosity about the world and humanity in particular. Hanzo found some of her questions a bit invasive, but Jesse welcomed them. The delicacy and care with which she held an infant was something beautiful, and Jesse knew that Dr. Liao would be proud of her creation.

When Mayumi was born, Jesse knew he wanted to honor his friend in some way. He knew, though, that naming her after the Omnic wouldn’t be what she would have wanted.

So the sixth Shimada-McCree child was named Mayumi Ana Mina, and their family was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reads! I've been really hesitant to get into the Overwatch fandom on AO3, since I have some pretty fringe headcanons and I'm really protective of my interpretations of Jesse McCree. So, thanks to the boyfriend for encouraging me to write something McHanzo and actually post it. Love you babe.


End file.
